Firsts
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, NejiTen] First kisses are important to all young girls, even kunoichi. Tenten is no exception. Unabashed fluff.


**Title:** Firsts

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Neji/Tenten

**Rating: **PG.

**Word Count: **821

**Summary/Description: **First kisses are important to all young girls, even kunoichi. Tenten is no exception.

**Warning/Spoilers:** None of either.

**A/N:** For Whendee, for the first kiss drabble meme. This one is thankfully nowhere as dreadfully depressing as the last. Fluff, anyone? XD

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. Sasuke is, bitches. Hands off.

* * *

She shouldn't be so nervous. Why is she so nervous? 

Tenten fidgets with the neck of the kimono, feeling strangely uncomfortable in it. Not only is she not used to wearing them, but she's never in her fourteen years had to wear one for a mission. The long skirt and these shoes aren't exactly conducive to running and jumping and slitting people's throats. She comforts herself with the fact that tucked into the sleeves and the obi and every other imaginable place are enough weapons and scrolls to wipe out an entire battalion of shinobi.

Something still bothers her, though.

She is silent as Neji and Lee go over the plan one last time. Tenten, posing as an escort employed by the inn, would distract the drug lord's son for the length of time that it took Neji and Lee to pick out, isolate, and discreetly interrogate the weakest among his bodyguards. Then they would have the info that they needed to go for the bigger fish; his father.

They are in the hallway just outside the main sitting room, where the rich young teen awaits his escort while playing cards and enjoying a round of sake. Everything is in place. Lee leaves to do one last sweep of the grounds, to ensure that nothing is happening that they did not anticipate, and that nothing is amiss.

While they wait for him to return, Tenten throws quick glances at her target. He is handsome, she supposes, in a dark, dangerous sort of way. He is tall and well built, and there is a deep cleft in his chin. His hair is thick and wavy, and his eyes a brilliant blue, but he smiles far too much, and it never reaches his eyes.

Why is she so nervous?

"You are fidgeting," Neji informs her abruptly. She reddens slightly. She hadn't been aware that he was watching her.

"Ah. Sorry," she says shortly, giving a little laugh that she hopes is nonchalant.

He does not reply, but beckons to her silently. She walks the short distance to him, and her question is answered before she can ask it, as he deftly adjusts her obi from the front.

"The hilt of a kunai was visible," is his brief explanation. Tenten nods, and tries not to colour.

And tries harder not to be so nervous, which should not be as hard as she is finding it. And it is inexplicable. She had more difficult missions than this when she was i _twelve /i _; she has not reason to be so on edge. She only hopes that Neji cannot sense her anxiousness.

The Hyuuga, however, is nothing if not uncannily shrewd. Only seconds later, his eyes narrow as he regards her.

"What is the matter?"

She figures that putting on rouge was a waste; her face is becoming red enough to rival her painted lips. She knows that it is no use to deny that something is the matter, not with the white eyes of the Byakugan piercing and analysing her. She looks up into her team-mate's well-deep eyes, and with sudden clarity, knows the reason for her anxiousness. Strange that it had not occurred to her before.

"I… well… it's that…"

She falters, and glances up at him again. He does not try to prompt her or guess her words; he simply listens and waits. This, for some reason, pushes her to go on.

"Well… I've trained for this, but I've never been on a mission quite like this before, and because I'm… well, because he i _thinks_ /i I'm… he's wealthy, he's used to getting what he wants… if he… he might try to, you know, and I won't… I won't be able to say or do anything, you know, without blowing my cover, and… and… and I just don't want… I don't want…"

She's never going to manage to say this in words.

Propriety is shoved to the side for one short second as she steps closer to him, and presses the shortest of kisses to his lips. His eyes widen, and she does not think it is possible for her to blush any harder.

"I… didn't want him to be my first," she finishes softly, smoothing her hands down the front of her skirt.

"…Ah," is all he says. A quick glance at him shows a faint splotch of red creeping onto his cheeks. She bites her lip, trying not to smile, (or spontaneously combust, for that matter) and stares at her toes. She feels like such a _girl_; she wants to touch her lips. She never had expected and intended for him to be her first, but it was far better than anything she could have imagined.

When Lee meets back with his team-mates, he notices three things: they are awfully quiet, they are standing quite close to one another, and they both look like tomatoes.

He wisely decides against voicing any of these observations.

* * *

**A/N: **…Is it just me, or did the depressing deathfic turn out better than this one? (peers at self) 

ANYWAYZ. I like cake and comments. :D


End file.
